Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział XVI
Dwa wypadki zaalarmowały Łódź: śmierć Bucholca i podskoczenie cen bawełny do niebywałej przedtem ceny. Bucholc umarł! Ta wiadomość rozlała się lotem błyskawicy po Łodzi, wywołując głębokie wrażenie. Nie chciano wierzyć w tę śmierć, potrząsano głowami z niedowierzaniem. Nie, to nie może być. Nieprawda, zaprzeczali niektórzy stanowczo. Bucholc umarł? Ten Bucholc, który zawsze był, o którym od lat pięćdziesięciu mówiono, którego każdym krokiem się zajmowano, który niepodzielnie panował nad Łodzią; ten Bucholc, którego bogactwa olśniewały wszystkich, ten mocarz, ta dusza Łodzi i jej duma! ten przeklinany i podziwiany - umarł! Jakieś zdumienie opanowywało masy, które nie mogły się pogodzić z tym prostym faktem śmierci. Po kantorach, warsztatach i fabrykach zaczęło się zaraz wysnuwać tysiące legend o jego życiu, o jego milionach i o jego szczęściu; ciemne masy robotnicze nie rozumiały jego woli żelaznej i bezwzględnej, którą naginał dowolnie wszystko i wszystkich, jego genialności w swoim rodzaju; masy widziały tylko skutek - olbrzymie bogactwa, które wzrosły w ich oczach, przy nich, gdy oni jak dawniej nie posiadali nic. Niestworzone rzeczy wygadywano na niego. Jedni twierdzili, że miał fabrykę fałszywych pieniędzy, jeszcze ciemniejsi, niedawno przedzierzgnięci z bezrolnych chłopów na robotników, przysięgali, że diabeł mu pomagał, byli i tacy, którzy gotowi byli przysięgać, że widziano rogi na jego głowie, iż sam był diabłem, ale wszyscy jednozgodnie nie mogli uwierzyć w śmierć zwykłą, taką, jaka brała każdego z nich. Wieść jednak była prawdziwą. Kto chciał, mógł iść się przekonać do pałacu Bucholca, do wielkiego przedsionka, zamienionego na pogrzebową kaplicę, obitą czarnym suknem skropionym srebrnymi łzami, gdzie Bucholc leżał na niskim katafalku wśród palm, kwiatów, wielkich świec woskowych, których światła chwiały się od brzmień ponurych psalmodii, ustawicznie śpiewanych przez liczny kler. Oczekiwał na dzień pogrzebu, a tymczasem był pastwą ciekawych, płynących tłumami, aby zobaczyć, jak wygląda ten legendowy Bucholc, ten pan życia dziesiątek tysięcy ludzi, ten milioner! Ludzie z trwogą i w cichości smutku dziwnego stawali wobec martwego mocarza, który leżał spokojnie, ze skamieniałą siną twarzą w srebrzystej trumnie, zaciskając w rękach czarny krzyżyk. Leżał twarzą wprost drzwi otwartych na rozcież i zdawał się patrzeć zapadniętymi oczami przez poczerniałe powieki na park, na mury fabryk, na kominy buchające kłębami dymów, na swoje królestwo dawne, na cały ten świat, wyciągnięty własną wolą z nicości, który teraz żył pełnią sił wszystkich, bo słychać było łoskot maszyn, świsty i sapania pociągów zwożących i wywożących, całą gamę olbrzymiej produkcji, splatanej z wysiłków myśli i materii ujarzmionej, jaka huczała w ogromnych gmachach fabrycznych. Dwie potęgi stały wobec siebie - człowiek umarły i żywa fabryka. Twórca i ujarzmiciel potęg przyrody został ich niewolnikiem, a z niewolnika łachmanem wyżętym do ostatniej kropli krwi przez te same potęgi. Knoll, przyjechawszy w sobotę, jak zapowiadał Bucholc, zastał już trupa. Kazał zająć się pogrzebem jednemu ze swoich ludzi, a sam zanurzył się w pozostawionych interesach. W pałacu zapanowała atmosfera smutku. Całe piętro zajmowane przez nieboszczyka opustoszało zupełnie. Bucholcowa siedziała jak zwykle po dniach całych z pończochą w ręku, tylko częściej niż zwykle myliła się, gubiła oczka i pruła robotę i częściej zapadała w tępą zadumę, i częściej patrzyła przez okno, a nawet chwilami jej wybladłe, zagasłe oczy napełniały się blaskiem łez i wtedy cicho przesuwała się przez puste pokoje, schodziła na dół i z trwogą i ze zdumieniem przyglądała się martwej twarzy męża - powracała jeszcze cichsza, jeszcze silniej onieprzytomniona samotnością i szukała pociechy i zapomnienia w modlitwach, powtarzanych za pokojówką, która jej czytywać musiała. W godzinach śniadań i obiadów, przez siłę długoletnich nawyknień, poprawiała tualetę i oczekiwała na męża - nie przychodził jednak; wracała do modlitw i pończochy, z trwogą nasłuchując ponurych lamentacji płynących z dołu albo głosu papugi, która chodziła po mieszkaniu niespokojna, zdenerwowana i ochrypniętym głosem, czepiając się portier i mebli - wołała: - Kundel, kundel? W tydzień dopiero odbył się pogrzeb; pogrzeb, jakiego Łódź nigdy przedtem nie widziała. Wszystkie wielkie fabryki stanęły dnia tego i cały ich personel miał polecone pójść za trumną Bucholca, Piotrkowska ulica na przestrzeni wiorst kilku literalnie była zapchana ludźmi; cała ta ludzka czarna fala niosła na grzbiecie swoim, w obramowaniu złotych sznurów, świec zapalonych, wielki pogrzebowy rydwan, pod którego baldachimem, osnutym wieńcami palm, leżała srebrna trumna zarzucona kwiatami. Przed karawanem, na tle szarych ścian ulicy i błękitnego nieba, trzepotały się niby ptactwo różnokolorowe, spowite mgłami krepy, chorągwie bractw kościelnych, stowarzyszeń wszystkich, Długi szereg księży, chóry śpiewaków i zjednoczone orkiestry fabryczne śpiewały posępny hymn śmierci, płynący przejmującymi rytmami smutku nad rozkołysanym morzem głów, ku balkonom i oknom zapchanym widzami, ku słońcu wiszącemu w bezdniach błękitu. Orszak posuwał się noga za nogą z powodu nadzwyczajnej ciżby, zwiększanej ustawicznie przypływami z ulic bocznych. Zaraz za trumną postępowała rodzina, a za nią główna administracja i zarządy licznych majątków ziemskich, a potem szły głębokie falangi robotników, ustawione oddziałami fabrycznymi i płciami, bo mężczyźni i kobiety szli osobno, szły tkalnie, przędzalnie, apretury, farbiarnie, drukarnie, wykończalnie, magazyny itd. ze swoimi dyrektorami, technikami i majstrami na czele. A resztę, tłum kilkudziesięciotysięczny, stanowili robotnicy innych fabryk i cały prawie komplet łódzkich fabrykantów. - To się nigdy nie skończy! - szeptał często Szaja Mendelsohn do syna i towarzyszy, z którymi jechał w karecie za pogrzebem, i spod ściągniętych brwi patrzył niespokojnie na baldachim, chwiejący się nad głowami tłumów, opuszczał na chwilę głowę, skubał nerwowo brodę i znowu wpijał rozgorączkowane oczy w trumnę, gdzie leżał jego nieprzyjaciel i konkurent. Nie cieszył się tą śmiercią, chociaż tyle razy mu jej życzył całą swoją fanatyczną nienawiścią, nie radował się tym, że nareszcie został sam w Łodzi panować niepodzielnie, bo Bucholc umarł, ale zostały jego fabryki, a przy tym jakiś żal, współczucie prawie poplątane z delikatnymi włóknami obaw wiło się w duszy. Poczuł jakąś dziwną pustkę dookoła, bo razem z Bucholcem umarły i w nim wszelkie dawne zawiści, hodowane tak długo i podsycane ciągłą walką konkurencyjną. Nie miał kogo nienawidzieć! Patrzył z pewnym zdumieniem w głąb siebie i nie rozumiał tego stanu, nie mógł zdać sobie sprawy z niego. - To Bucholc! - myślał patrząc na trumnę z przykrością głęboką i niepokojem. - Mendelsohn, ty wiesz, co się dzieje z bawełną? - Co mnie to obchodzi, mów, Kipman, o tym do Stanisława. - Ale warto przeczytać urzędową gazetę - nalegał. - Ja jestem trochę niezdrowy dzisiaj, trochę smutny, a ty mi gadasz o bawełnie. - Co to jest: smutny! Bucholc był starszy od ciebie, to i umarł, a ty żyć będziesz jeszcze długo. - Daj spokój, Kipman, mówisz o przykrych rzeczach - szepnął niechętnie i utonął oczami w ruchomej masie głów, zalewających całą ulicę. - Stanisław, gdzie jest Róża? - Jedzie z Grunspanami, zaraz za naszą karetą. Szaja wychylił się oknem, aby zobaczyć córkę, uśmiechnął się do niej i cofnął spiesznie, zapadając w długie milczenie, którego nie śmieli przerywać towarzysze. Róża jechała z Melą, Wysockim i starym Grunspanem w otwartym landzie, zaprzężonym w dwa kare, wspaniałe konie. Panny robiły po cichu uwagi nad tłumem, a Grunspan rozmawiał o rynku bawełnianym z Wysockim, który odpowiadał monosylabami, bo był zajęty bardziej patrzeniem na Melę, bardzo dobrze dzisiaj wyglądającą i rozpromienioną. - To jest za wiele na raz jeden: cło wyższe, taryfy wyższe od surowej bawełny i taryfy jeszcze wyższe od gotowego towaru wywożonego do Cesarstwa. Ja panu mówię, że to jest razem taki bal dla nas wszystkich, że może się po nim pół Łodzi położyć na fest. Tfy, żebym ja w złą godzinę nie wymówił - splunął ze złością. - Podobno bawełna już poszła w górę? - Co to poszła! ona skacze jak lokomotywa, ona idzie jak balon, bo jej to nic nie szkodzi, ale Łódź może sobie nadkręcić karku. - Nie rozumiem przyczyny tego wszystkiego - mówił Wysocki starając się jednocześnie słyszeć rozmowę panien. - Pan nie rozumie?... To jest proste, to jest takie proste, jakby zwyczajny rabuśnik wziął pana za kołnierz i powiedział: "Dawaj pieniądze, bo mnie się robić nie chce i nie mam." To jest ordynarny geszeft! Jak się pan ma, panie Cohn - zawołał do Leona Cohn, wyciągając do niego z powozu rękę. Cohn oddał uścisk i przeszedł dalej z całą grupą młodzieży. - Panie Halpern, słuchaj pan, co powiem. Bucholc zrobił pierwszą plajtę i ta mu się nie udała!... ale on się jeszcze wprawi! ha, ha, ha! - śmiał się z własnego dowcipu. - Panie Cohn, śmierć to nie jest wesoła operacja! - odpowiedział melancholijnie Halpern, bo nie był dzisiaj dobrze usposobiony, szedł ze wszystkimi i milczał uparcie, wzdychał i tak się pochylał, że przydeptywał sobie przód surduta, drżał z wielkiego zdenerwowania i gubił często swój parasol nieodstępny, podnosił go machinalnie, obcierał poły i w zamyśleniu przyglądał się twarzom milionerów, zebranych na pogrzebie. Dopiero kiedy orszak rozlewał się w Nowym Rynku i skręcał w Konstantynowską, szepnął do Myszkowskiego, idącego obok: - Bucholc nie żyje! pan wie?... Miał fabryki, miał miliony, był całym hrabią i nie żyje! A ja nie mam nic i jeszcze na jutro mam protestowane weksle, ale ja żyję! Pan Bóg jest dobry, Pan Bóg jest bardzo dobry! Wielka, bezgraniczna wdzięczność zadrgała mu w głosie i smutna dotychczas twarz zajaśniała głębokim rozradowaniem, całą rozkoszą świadomą istnienia własnego. - O jednego błazna mniej, o jednego za dużo! - odpowiedział Myszkowski pozostając w tyle, aby się złączyć z Kozłowskim, który jak zwykle w cylindrze na czubku głowy, z gałką laski przy ustach, w majtkach zawiniętych po kostki, maszerował wzdłuż wolno ciągnących się powozów i robił staranny przegląd wszystkich kobiet. - Wiesz, Myszkowski, że ta ruda Mendelsohnówna ma sznyt, ma jakiegoś diabła w ślepiach. - Co mnie to obchodzi, chodź, pójdziemy na piwo, bo mi już w gardle zaschło od tej parady milionerskiej. - Pójdę na cmentarz, bo, widzisz, zobaczyłem tu w jednej karecie coś cacanego. Spojrzałem raz - ona patrzy; spojrzałem drugi - patrzy. - No i spojrzałeś trzeci raz, a ona także patrzy. - Ba, ale jak patrzała, ma oczy tak smolne, żem Się do nich przylepił. - Bądź zdrów i niech cię od nich nie odlepią kijem czasami, bo, widzisz, tutaj w Łodzi nie znają się na oczkowaniu. Opuścił go i znowu przysunął się do znajomych, upatrując ponurym wzrokiem, kto by tu chciał z nim iść na piwo. - Pan słyszałeś o bawełnie, panie Cohn? - Ja na tym potrzebuję trochę zarobić, panie Horn. - Czy to prawda, że Bucholc zostawił wielkie zapisy na cele publiczne? - Śmiej się pan z tego, Bucholc nie był głupi! - Welt, jak się masz? - wołał Kurowski spostrzegłszy Moryca. - Tak się mam, jak dzisiaj bawełna. - To znaczy, że dobrze! - Brylantowo - akcentował dobitnie Moryc Welt, witając się ze znajomymi. - Kiedyś przyjechał? - Wczoraj w nocy. - Czytałeś ogłoszenie o taryfach? - Od trzech tygodni umiem je na pamięć, od trzech tygodni. - Nie blaguj, bo przed dwoma dniami dopiero ogłoszono. - Zostaję przy swoim. - Cicho! - zawołał ktoś z boku, bo Moryc podnosił glos zbyt mocno. Umilkli na chwilę, śpiew księży wzniósł się jakby zapytaniem, na które odpowiadał chór śpiewaków i orkiestry, których potężne głosy ściśnięte wysokimi murami huczały głęboko. - Jak to, wiedziałeś i nie skorzystałeś? - Nie skorzystałem? Za kogóż mnie masz? Spytaj się, ile mamy z Borowieckim bawełny w składach, ile już na stacji, a ile jeszcze przyjdzie z Hamburga w tych dniach, to ci odpowiem grubą sumą pudów. - Jesteś za sprytny, Moryc, możesz się nie dochować. - Dochowam się, bo potrzebuję zarobić na taki pogrzeb, jak ma Bucholc. - Ale gdzież się podział Borowiecki? - Nie wiem, był przy nas, jak wchodziliśmy w Rynek. Moryc Welt obejrzał się dookoła, ale nie spostrzegł nigdzie, bo Borowiecki pozostał przy karecie Lucy, zatrzymanej wraz z innymi na Rynku, bo w wąskiej uliczce tłum nie mógł się pomieścić od razu. - Karl, nachylił się lepiej, bliżej! - szeptała Lucy. - Tak dobrze? - pytał również szeptem Karol, wsadzając pół głowy w okno karety. - A czy tak dobrze? - szeptała całując go silnie w ucho. - Bardzo!... Cofnął głowę i stał oparty ramieniem o drzwiczki karety. - Czemu oni nie ruszają? - jęczała z głębi karety ciotka, towarzysząca Lucy. - Muszę już panią pożegnać. - Jeszcze chwilę, proszę o rękę. Rzucił oczami na sznur powozów stojących w jednej linii i podał ją nieznacznie, zasłaniając sobą ten ruch. Podniosła ją szybko do ust, ucałowała mocno i pogłaskała sobie brodę i szyję jego palcami. - Wariatka? - szepnął odsuwając się od okna na dozwoloną względami towarzyskimi odległość. - Kocham cię, Karl! Przyjdź dzisiaj koniecznie, chcę ci coś powiedzieć bardzo ważnego! - szeptała cicho i purpurowe usta płonęły jej i wysuwały się do pocałunków, a oczy błyszczały promiennie. - Do widzenia paniom! - wyrzekł głośno. - Mąż mój przyjeżdża jutro, może pan o nas nie zapomni! Przyjdź! - Przyjdę! - rzucił szeptem, kłaniając się z powagą. Odnalazł przyjaciół i zwrócił się zaraz do Moryca. - Może byśmy pojechali zaraz z cmentarza na kolej, co? - Bawełna przyszła rano! Masz pieniądze? - Mam, chcę zaraz wykupić. - Kiedyż uwalniasz się od Knolla? - Jestem już wolny zupełnie. Jutro pójdziemy szczegółowo obejrzeć budynki. - Dobrze, bo na jutro zamówiłem majstra, za kilka dni będzie można już wziąć się do murowania. - Gdzie Maks? - Matka mu bardzo chora, obawiam się, że znowu będziemy mieli pogrzeb. - Śmierć ma jednak swoje dobre strony - zauważył Kurowski. - Chyba tylko bezmyślność, z jaką zamiata mechanicznie potrzebnych i niepotrzebnych. - Co to dzisiaj ludzi odpoczywa za darmo. - Mylisz się, Knoll zapowiedział, aby z list płacy wykreślono im połowę dnia. Uznał, że mogą wypoczywać z wdzięczności dla zmarłego. - Odbiją sobie część kosztów pogrzebowych. Muszę to samo polecić testamentowo swoim spadkobiercom. Cóż, Myszkowski, tak dumacie? - Że jest głupio. - Nie martwcie się, bo i bez was było tak samo. Umarł, cóż robić! "Ząb śmierci dotknął go palcem swoim", jak mówi Eklezjasta. Śmierć to jest "passives genie". - Nie o to mi chodzi, Bucholc jest już ausgespilt! - pociągnął ręką po gardle - a mnie się chce iść na piwo i nie mam z kim. - Nie pójdziecie i ze mną, bo ja zaraz jadę do domu. - Może jeszcze kogo znajdę. Rozeszli się w różne strony, a i orszak wchodził w długą uliczkę, wysadzoną topolami, wiodącą do cmentarza. Uliczka była nie brukowana i pokryta grubą warstwą czarnego błota, które rozbijane tysiącami nóg, ochlapywało wszystkich i wszystko i powstrzymało z połowę ludzi, zawracających przed nim do miasta. Rzędy nagich jeszcze topoli, obłamanych przez wiatry, poodzieranych z kory, półżywych od trujących ścieków, jakie płynęły głębokim rowem od fabryk, stały wyciągniętą linią kalek ohydnych, trzęsących smutnie resztkami gałęzi i resztkami życia, jakby wygrażały za swoją nędzę temu wspaniałemu orszakowi, który od czasu do czasu wybuchał ogromnym chórem głosów, rozlewających się w szerokiej przestrzeni pól czarnych, przeszklonych wodą, naznaczonych grupami nagich drzew, małymi domkami, kominami cegielni i konturami kilku wiatraków, które niby potworne motyle, nadziane na szpilkę, migotały się czarnymi skrzydłami na błękitnym tle przestrzeni. Orszak z wolna wypływał z miasta, rozwłóczył się po błotnistej drodze, wzdłuż pokrzywionych, nędznych domostw i z wolna tonął ciężką fałą głów w bramach cmentarza, i rozlewał się wśród grobów i ulic - tylko w głębi, poza murami, pomiędzy gąszczem drzew bezlistnych i krzyżów czarnych, zaczęły błyskać barwy chorągwi, światła świec i długie szeregi ludzi, ponad którymi chwiała się srebrna trumna Bucholca, niesiona na ramionach. Zapanowała cisza, śpiewy pomilkły, głosy przycichły, dźwięki muzyk przygłuchły, tylko było słychać ciężki tupot nóg i suchy chrzęst drzew rozkołysanych. Dzwony biły głucho - mocno - żałobnie. Przy trumnie zaczęła się ostatnia komedia śmierci - jakiś mowca, stanąwszy na podwyższeniu, patetycznie przypominał cnoty i zasługi zmarłego, drugi mówca rozbolałym, przełzawionym głosem żegnał zmarłego i płakał nad ludzkością osieroconą; trzeci mowca zwracał się do trumny w imieniu rodziny, w imieniu przyjaciół niepocieszonych; czwarty mówił w imieniu tych rzesz wynędzniałych stojących dookoła - w imieniu tych pracowników spędzonych tutaj groźbą - dla których zmarły miał być ojcem, przyjacielem, dobroczyńcą. Głuchy pomruk przeleciał nad tłumami, tysiące westchnień się zerwało, tysiące spojrzeń zamigotało krwawych, morze głów zakołysało się jak fala. Wreszcie skończyła się ceremonia, trumna spoczęła we wspaniałym grobowcu, na podwyższeniu podobnym do tronu, z którego, przez złocone kraty drzwi, widać było miasto spowinięte w mgły i dymy, huczące tysiącami fabryk potężny hymn życia. Robotnicze falangi podchodziły kolejno do tego tronu i na marmurowych stopniach składały wieńce - ostatni hołd poddańczy, i rozpraszały się z wolna, aż w końcu pozostał sam jeden w srebrnej trumnie i pod stosami wieńców zmarły król łódzki. Tylko Stach Wilczek nie czekał końca i gdy usłyszał dzwony, szepnął: - Wesoła parada - mieć tyle milionów i zdychać! - Splunął ze złości i wyszedł z Józkiem Jaskólskim, który szedł w milczeniu i wzdychał. - Czegóż się mazgaisz! - Smutno mi! - szepnął Józio, wzdrygnął się i obtulił szczelnie w mizerny paltocik, przerobiony z uczniowskiego szynelu. - Józiu, puść kantor Bauma, ja potrzebuję człowieka zaufanego, wziąłbym cię, wyrobiłbyś się przy mnie. - Nie mogę, muszę pozostać u Bauma. - Ależ on lada dzień się "położy", nie bądź głupi, dam ci pięć rubli więcej miesięcznie. - Nie mogę, nie wypada mi opuszczać teraz Bauma, kiedy tak źle stoi i kiedy zostałem prawie sam jeden w kantorze. - Głupiś! Żebym był tak sentymentalnym, to chodziłbym jak i ty bez butów i całe życie parobkowałbym wszystkim! - Obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i pożegnał na Piotrkowskiej. - Hołota! Pogniją wszyscy po fabrykach! - pomyślał o towarzyszach z politowaniem. On dzisiaj już wiedział, że nie zgnije na marnej posadzie, że nie będzie tylko parobkiem cudzym, kółkiem w mechanizmie. Szedł wolno i .rozkoszował się poczuciem własnej siły, wyższości i rozumu, tym, co już zrobił, i tym, co zrobić jeszcze zamierzał. Dzisiejszy dzień liczył do najlepszych w swoim życiu i przełomowych - bo dzisiaj zrobił pierwszy wielki interes, który musiał go postawić na nogi. Kupił kilka morgów gruntu, z dwóch stron otaczającego fabrykę Grunspana, kupił cichaczem i był pewnym wielkiego zarobku, gdyż z pewnością wiedział, że Grunspan ma rozszerzać swoje fabryki i musi od niego kupić place po cenie, jaką tylko naznaczyć zechce. Uśmiechnął się z głębokiego zadowolenia! Istotnie, interes przedstawiał się świetnie, obliczenia zawieść nie mogły. Grunta były dawno do sprzedania i Grunspan przez całe lata je targował, dorzucając corocznie po kilkadziesiąt rubli, nie spiesząc się i będąc pewnym, że go nikt podkupić nie może. Wilczek zwęszył interes, oplątał dotychczasowego posiadacza całą siecią podstępów, uprzejmości, pożyczek gwałtem wciskanych - aż w końcu stał się właścicielem. Dzisiaj rano został już prawym posiadaczem ziemi. Wyobrażał sobie wściekłość Grunspana i bawił się tym doskonale. Podnosił głowę coraz wyżej i coraz dumniej, a coraz drapieżniej spoglądał na miasto, na wypakowane towarami składy, na fabryki - jego nienasycona chłopska chciwość budziła się coraz potężniej na widok bogactw. Postanowił je zdobyć i był już pewnym, że zdobędzie. Mniejsza o sposoby i środki - wszystkie były dobre, jeśli prowadziły do celu, do pieniędzy. Stach Wilczek liczył się tylko z kodeksem, z policją. Na resztę uśmiechał się wzgardliwie i z politowaniem. Opinia, etyka, uczciwość! Kto się z tym w Łodzi liczył! Komu tutaj podobne głupstwa mogły przychodzić do głowy! Co to wreszcie jest ta uczciwość! Czy był uczciwym Bucholc? Któż się o to pytał! Pytano się tylko, ile zostawił milionów! Mieć miliony, czuć je w swoim ręku, otoczyć się nimi, panować nad nimi. Rozmyślał skręcając ku stacji i duszę mu przepełniło szalone, dochodzące do bólu pragnienie pieniędzy, użycia, panowania. Jak pies zgłodniały patrzy na mięso - tak on łakomie patrzył na fabryki, domy, zbytek bogaczów, piękne kobiety, pałace. Miał szalony apetyt użycia, który obiecywał sobie zaspokoić. Był głodnym od wieków i przez tyle pokoleń poniewieranym, tratowanym przez mocniejszych, odpychanym od stołu życia, przepracowanym, łaknącym - teraz przyszła kolej na niego, podnosił głowę, wyciągał chciwie ręce, chwytał zdobycz i nasycał głód odwieczny. - Odbiję sobie wszystko i za wszystko! - myślał i z nienawiścią przypominał sobie lata dzieciństwa, pasanie krów, posługi, jakie czynił w klasztorze, kije, jakie odbierał, nędzę całej rodziny, upokorzenia, jakie znosił w gimnazjum, upokorzenia, jakie odbierał razem z pomocą od swoich dobroczyńców, upokorzenia, jakie znosiła cała rodzina. - Odbiję sobie wszystko! - mruknął z szaloną zawziętością w sercu. Ale tymczasem dopiero zdobywał środki, handlował, czym mógł, zarabiał, na czym się tylko dało. Zarządzał składami Grosglika, a prócz tego handlował węglem na własną rękę, handlował drzewem, handlował resztkami bawełnianymi, handlował jajami, które sprowadzał za pośrednictwem rodziny, brał w końcu różne artykuły - próbował wszystkiego. Mówiono, że kupuje "czerwony towar", tj. wyniesiony z podpalonych fabryk, mówiono, że trudni się lichwą, że z Grosglikiem do spółki robi jakieś bardzo ciemne interesa - tak mówiono. Wiedział, co o nim mówią, i uśmiechał się pogardliwie. - Mocno Blinie to obchodzi! - szepnął myśląc o tym, skręcił na boczną uliczkę ciągnącą się wśród parkanów, poza którymi wznosiły się szeregi składów drzewa budulcowego, cementu, żelastwa, wapna i węgli. Ulica była nie brukowana, bez trotuarów i stanowiła jedno głębokie morze błota, przez które przekopywało się setki wozów, ciężko naładowanych. Składy węgla rozciągały się po lewej stronie ulicy, u podnóża wysokiego nasypu kolejowego, na którym tłoczyło się tysiące towarowych wagonów, nakrytych chmurą czarnego pyłu, jaki się wznosił z wyładowywanego węgla. Wilczek mieszkał przy składzie, w ohydnej budzie zbitej z desek i obryzganej po płaski dach czarnym błotem, która służyła za kantor. Przebrał się spiesznie, wciągnął długie buty i zabrał się do roboty... Ale nie mógł robić spokojnie, czuł się zdenerwowanym, roztrzęsła mu nerwy radość dzisiejszego kupna, to znowu przypomnienia pogrzebu lub huk głuchy sztosujących na nasypie wagonów tak go drażnił, że odrzucił pióro i zaczął spacerować po kantorze, wyglądając raz po raz okienkiem na zapchane pryzmami węgla i wozami składy. Wozy co chwila wjeżdżały na wagę z takim turkotem, aż cała buda się trzęsła; ogromny zgiełk splątanych głosów ludzkich, turkotów, kwików końskich, gruchotu wyrzucanych z wagonów węgli, świstów maszyn bił przez otwarte drzwi i rozlewał się po brudnej, odrapanej izbie, po której Wilczek spacerował w zadumie. - Tam jakieś panowie czekają przy wagonach! - zameldował robotnik. Na nasypie kolejowym, czekał Borowiecki i Moryc. Wilczek wyczekująco wyciągnął rękę do przywitania. Moryc mu uścisnął dłoń, a Borowiecki udał, że nie widzi. - Potrzebujemy natychmiast platform przewozowych! - Ile? pod co? skąd? - zapytał krótko, podrażniony zachowaniem Karola. - Jak najwięcej, bawełna, kolej, do mnie - odpowiedział Moryc. Szybko załatwili interes i rozstali się. - Szlachcic! - mruknął Wilczek ze złością, bo na pożegnanie Borowiecki wsadził ręce w kieszenie i kiwnął mu głową bardzo łaskawie. Nie mógł zapomnieć tej obrazy, jego mściwe serce zanotowało sobie jeszcze to jedno upokorzenie, tym boleśniejsze, że niezasłużone. Ale nie było czasu na rozczuwanie krzywdy, bo z powodu kończącego się dnia ruch w składach zapanował szalony. Co chwila maszyny parowe podciągały sznury ładowanych wagonów, krzyżowały się, wyciągały puste, buchały kłębami dymów i ze świstem, hukiem, szczękiem sztosowań przewijały się wskroś dymów i pyłów lub odczepione od pociągów leciały z dzikim krzykiem do remiz. A niżej, ze składów nakrytych czarną kurzawą biło tysiące splątanych gorączkowych głosów, konie kwiczały dziko, świsty batów, krzyki woźniców, turkoty ulic i głuchy, potężny szum miasta, stojącego dokoła, nakrytego dymami. Wilczek uwijał się gorączkowo, biegał do kantoru, do kup węgla, na nasyp, do ludzi wywożących, na stację; przemykał się pomiędzy wozami, człapał po błocie, zmęczył się w końcu śmiertelnie i aby odpocząć, usiadł na brzegu jednego z pustych wagonów. Mrok się już robił - pozachodnie zorze rozlały się po niebie strugami purpury i okrwawiały cynkowe, błyszczące dachy, po których staczały się kłęby rudych dymów; noc gęstniała, szarość ponura, zmącona zalewała ulice, pełzała po murach, czaiła się po zaułkach, zacierała kontury, gasiła barwy, wypijała resztki dnia, okręcała miasto brudnymi łachmanami zmroku, z którego zaczęły z wolna wybłyskiwae światła. Noc zapadła, miasto pokryło się łunami, szumy się podniosły, łoskoty stały się wyraźniejsze, turkoty się wzmogły, krzyki spotężniały - aż w końcu wszystkie dźwięki zlały się w przeogromny dziki chór, śpiewany głosami maszyn i ludzi, od którego drżało powietrze i trzęsła się ziemia! Łódź pracowała nocną, gorączkową pracą- - Resztki szlacheckie! wezmą was diabli niedługo! - mruknął Wilczek, który jeszcze nie mógł zapomnieć Borowieckiego, splunął pogardliwie, podparł brodę rękami i zapatrzył się w niebo. Zbudził go dopiero głos lecący z opustoszałej ulicy. A na rynku Gajera Znalazła se frajera ta ra ra, bumdera! Śpiewał jakiś głos i zginął w oddaleniu i nocy. Wilczek zeszedł do kantoru, pozałatwiał resztę spraw, wyprawił ostatnie wozy. Kazał pozamykać wszystko, zjadł kolację, jaką mu przygotował robotnik, i poszedł na miasto. Lubił włóczyć się bez celu, przyglądać się ludziom, fabrykom, węszyć po mieście, lubił oddychać tym rozdrganym, przesyconym węglem i zapachami farb powietrzem. Olśniewała go potęga miasta, olbrzymie bogactwa nagromadzone w składach i fabrykach zapalały mu w oczach płomienie chciwości, rozpalały duszę marzeniami strasznymi, przepełniały coraz potężniejszą żądzą panowania i użycia; ten szalony wir życia, ta struga złota, jaka przepływała przez miasto, upajały go swoją potęgą, hipnotyzowały, przejmowały drżeniem żądzy nieopowiedzianej, dawały siły do walki, do zwyciężania, do grabieży. Kochał tę "ziemię obiecaną", jak kocha zwierzę drapieżne głuche puszcze pełne łupów. Uwielbiał tę "ziemię obiecaną" płynąca złotem i krwią, pożądał jej, pragnął, wyciągał do niej ramiona chciwe i krzyczał głosem zwycięstwa - głosem głodu: - Moja! Moja! - I już chwilami czuł, że ją posiadł na zawsze i że nie puści zdobyczy, póki nie wyssie złota wszystkiego. KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO Tom I Rozdział XVI